


Respec

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Bondage, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Consensual, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Genital Torture, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, Wire Play, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor hates the absurd penis CyberLife gave him in their attempt to make him the perfect fantasy. He wants it gone, leaving no genitalia at all. And he wants Hank to do the deed with a hot knife in a kinky scene.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Respec

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Tags: Robogore, body modification, consensual genital removal, cock and ball torture (minus any pain), body dysphoria, nullification, extreme kink, bondage, referenced wax play, knife play, wireplay, masturbation, BDSM, PWP.
> 
> Still here? You must be brave.  
> Please read the tags before proceeding. This isn't for the faint of heart, though it's all fully consensual, there's no pain, and the only gore is robogore. You can file this one under "stuff I'd only do to robots" and "weird gender stuff".
> 
> There's a possibility that posting this is a huge mistake, but I'll let you decide that.

"Please," Connor begged. He was intensely aroused, his cock erect and leaking as he lay tied to the bedposts. "It's what I need." Hank had always been weak to those eyes, and he'd come to admit to himself he'd do anything Connor asked of him if he used that look. Not that he hadn't already agreed to this, but actually doing it was another. He'd taken his time tying Connor up, wondering if he could go through with it as he secured the knots with careful motions.

Hank nodded, content that Connor was tied up to his satisfaction. He walked into the kitchen, licking his lips and then pressing them together. He picked up the knife he'd been heating on the stovetop, his own rebellious dick harder than iron. What did it say about him that he wanted to do this? That he was willing to alter his android boyfriend's genitalia at Connor's request?

No doubt he was willing only because Connor was an android. Connor didn't feel pain, only pleasure, so this wasn't some kind of sadomasochistic impulse. If this turned out to be a terrible mistake, Hank could order a new set of genital components—though it would put him in an obscene amount of debt, and he wasn't doing this on a whim. This wasn't like cutting off a human cock. It was a piece of plastic he was shearing off a boy who routinely insisted he damage it. Only last week he'd pierced Connor's balls with a knitting needle, and Connor had come all over himself. He'd dripped candle wax on Connor's dick. Bent it, slapped it, kicked it, stepped on Connor's balls as his boy had writhed in absolute pleasure. The concept of it being done to him was horrifying, but Connor loved every moment.

Hank had to admit there was something savage inside himself that liked fucking up Connor's body. Getting inside his guts and playing with wires until he found something that sent Connor into a shivering, sudden orgasm. He reveled in the inhumanity of Connor, frequently fucking him with no skin and various panels wide open. He always took the utmost of care, listening to Connor, begging him to be sure before each and every action, but Connor pleaded in return, asking Hank to go harder, faster, further each time. If Hank wasn't willing, Connor did it to himself. For a week straight he'd been slamming his dick in the bedroom door. Hank had been sure he was trying to get rid of it—and he'd been right in his assumption.

He'd never imagined cutting Connor's genitalia off. Not in a million years. When Connor had first asked him, Hank had shut him down with a firm 'no'. He'd been angry that Connor could even ask him to do something like that. Connor had persisted, insisting it had to go. That his body and mind demanded he exist in a null state, with no genitalia at all. 

Hank had been afraid it would be the end of their sex life, but Connor had shown him research that proved that wasn't the case. The wires left behind would still be capable of receiving pleasure signals, and he even possessed an internal supply of come that would enable him to ejaculate from the tiny hole left behind.

Most of all, Hank just wanted Connor to be happy, and right now, he clearly wasn't. Sometimes he would burst into tears at random. He did the best to tuck his dick to avoid having a bulge in the front of his jeans, but CyberLife had created him to be conventionally attractive, and in their minds, that meant slapping a huge penis on him. Hank was big in that department at eight inches, but fully erect, Connor's cock was twelve. Half the time it was flaccid while they fucked, and Hank knew Connor felt a great deal of shame regarding it. Hank had suggested buying a smaller one and was willing to borrow money for it, but Connor insisted he wanted it gone completely. Who was Hank to argue? Hank had started to realize that possessing it was almost spiritually painful, an assault on Connor's identity. Like body dysphoria for androids.

"Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?" Hank held the knife in his hand, wondering how it would feel to slice Connor's genitals off. The knife wouldn't stay hot for long, but Hank was willing to reheat it as many times as Connor needed. The anticipation was electric in the air, fear melding with desire. He was going to castrate this boy, remove this absurd, oversized dick and balls CyberLife had given him, and they were both excited about it. It felt like perverting CyberLife's plans for Connor by allowing him to modify his body away from its original design.

"Hank, please!" Connor squirmed against his bonds, but this was no desperate attempt to get away. Hank knew that if he was free, he'd snatch the knife from his hands and do the deed himself. Shamefully, Hank admitted that he wanted to be the one to do this. Cleaving away Connor's dick was an honor nobody else would get to experience.

Hank knelt at the end of the bed, his own cock painfully throbbing with need as he considered this forbidden act. His breaths came slow and methodical, though his heart was ready to beat out of his chest. He placed the knife above Connor's erect cock, setting it down but applying no pressure, giving Connor one last chance to back out. The superheated metal melted Connor's outer shell, sending a nasty, acrid smell into the air that burned Hank's lungs. He licked the pre-ejaculate from the tip of Connor's dick, taking one final taste, then pulled forward on the knife. The blade cut through Connor's genitalia like butter, and his dick and balls landed on the carpet with a soft thud, leaving behind a small hole with cleanly severed wires and soft plastic textured by the knife as it set. Connor screamed in orgasmic bliss, breaking into static as come dribbled out of his newly formed hole. There was a good amount of thirium trickling from the hole along with the semen, but at this point Hank's panic only added to his arousal, which demanded satisfaction.

Hank dropped the knife, jerking himself off furiously at what he'd just done, horror and desire mingling to provide the ultimate boner soup. The knife singed the carpet, but Hank didn't give a fuck, lost as he was in the most extreme pleasure he'd ever experienced. He grunted, unleashing his load all over the melted patch where he'd cut Connor's dick off and the little hole he now had in place of genitalia. Hank rubbed his dick against Connor's crotch, rubbing his semen into the new, rough plastic. It mingled with the thirium and Connor's come, and Hank realized with a gasp that Connor was crying.

"Are you all right, Connor?" Hank asked in a panic. "All this thirium—is that normal?"

"Yes," Connor confirmed, breaking into a smile. "It's a relief. I feel unburdened. The thirium will dry up soon. Please, touch my hole." Hank brushed his fingers against the tiny indentation and Connor arched his back in pleasure, coming again. The hole wasn't big enough to press so much as a finger inside, but Connor had an asshole for that. This little cluster of sensors almost seemed more receptive without a giant cock sitting on top of them. Connor relaxed, and Hank sensed that they were both sated.

"Good. I'm glad you didn't lose any sensation." Hank leaned down and picked up Connor's dick and balls off the carpet. The shaft was stuck in its rigid state, like a huge dildo—though it no longer had any skin covering. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Keep it," Connor said. "I might use it as a strap someday. It's simply not a part of me." Hank breathed a sigh of relief, the comedown starting to hit hard. He put Connor's dick away with the rest of their sex toys. He picked up the knife, seeing the blackened patch of shag pile carpet and shrugging. The carpet was old anyway. He took the knife into the kitchen and tossed it into the sink, turning on the cold faucet. The knife hissed, white plastic still stuck to it like beads of sweat.

Hank shivered, and realized he was trembling. He turned off the faucet and went back into the bedroom. He untied the knots keeping Connor tied to the bed with significantly more urgency than he'd tied them, and Connor welcomed him into his embrace.

"I feel better now," Connor offered. "Are you okay, Hank?"

"I'm still a little shaken," Hank admitted. "Just… cuddle with me for a bit, would you?"

"With pleasure." Connor smiled, and drew Hank closer. Hank ran his hand down between Connor's closed legs. "You're so beautiful, Connor."

"Even without a dick?" Connor's pupils were massive in the low light, and Hank realized he was seeing Connor's hidden insecurity. That Hank wouldn't find him attractive after the fact. Hank rolled his eyes, managing a smirk.

"Did you really have to ask? Connor, you're enchanting no matter what you've got going on down below. Though I really do love that you can press your thighs together, now. Those big 'ol balls were gettin' in the way."

"Would you slip your penis between them, later?" Connor asked hopefully. "I've been curious about the concept of intercrural sex."

"Much later." Hank sighed contentedly. "I need a rest after that, babe. Not every day I cut off my lover's dick, you know? It was intense."

"Understood," Connor replied. "Thank you, Hank. I know it was an unusual request. Most humans would have refused."

"Well, I'm not most humans. You should know that by now." Hank sighed. He wanted to talk, but the sudden loss of adrenaline along with coming hard had left him limp and exhausted. They could talk later. Once he'd slept and processed the fact that he'd actually, finally, hit his limit on things he was willing to do.

"I'm glad," were the last words Hank heard Connor say before he was out like a light, dragged down into a world of silence, respite, and recovery.


End file.
